


First Meeting

by Hollenka99



Series: Jumbled AU [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Coming Out, F/M, First Meetings, M/M, Meet-Cute, PridePrompts2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24504349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollenka99/pseuds/Hollenka99
Summary: How John and Reuben Davidson met.Day 1 of PridePrompts2020
Series: Jumbled AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759702





	First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> If you've read Jumbled you'll know about Joel. Well John and Reuben are his fathers.

It was backstage at a stadium. Lucille's father had fallen ill at a very inopportune time. Thankfully, she was able to temporarily fill his role for the day. It was pure chance the two of them would cross paths. The only day in their lives they'd get the opportunity to. It is as she's carrying heavy equipment that he appears. Together, they move it to its designated spot.

She smiles at the man with brown hair who was four years her senior. Lovely eyes too. And honestly, given his profession, she wasn't expecting those arms to be able to cope with that equipment. Still, she's not one to judge. Never mind all that. Where were her manners?

"Thanks. I'm Lucy, by the way. And I think I've heard of you."  
"Oh, have you now?" He grins.

They talk and stay in touch long after that night. Years pass. They have a five year long relationship, during which time a son is born. The split is amicable and John visits their son as often as he can. One gets married while the other has a number of relationships of varying lengths. Five more children are born. 17 years after meeting for the first time, John finds himself once again ringing his friend's doorbell.

"Cill! It's been a while." Upon being invited inside, he notices his friend appears on edge. "Is something up?"  
"Actually, I was hoping to talk to you about my name."  
"Okay. Don't like even Cill anymore?"  
"Not really. Although it's not legal or official yet, I'd prefer to be called Reuben."  
John holds his hand out. "Then it's nice to meet you, Reuben."  
"Really?"  
John pulls them close. The hug feels good. "Given what I've been through and how long I've known you, do you really think I'd react any differently?"


End file.
